


Jealousy Be Damned

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tina finds out that Mike's not a virgin; jealousy takes hold but really is worthless in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy Be Damned

i.  
"But only you're a virgin," Brittany pointed out and Tina stopped dead in her tracks.

"What?" she asked, shocked. She had just been talking to Brittany and Mercedes about Saturday night. She had a date night planned with Mike that was absolutely perfect. Dinner, movies, a quiet house with no distractions, no Mike's mother, and of course the potential that they might lose their virginity to each other. Tina was shy but that didn't mean she wasn't candid about her wants and she and Mike losing their virginity to each other seemed like the most amazing, romantic idea ever. To be each others' firsts - it was just something that she wanted so much. Sometimes she wondered if Mike wanted the same thing because he was shy and a little hesitant when things got hot and heavy but Tina was sure he was just waiting for the right time.

Then Brittany had to open her stupid cheerleader mouth.

Brittany looked like she wasn't sure what she said wrong and though most of the time Tina pitied her, she didn't like what she was saying this tme. "Only you're...a virgin," Brittany said with a slight hesitance. "Mike's not."

"Are you...telling me that you slept with my boyfriend?"

Tina wasn't the jealous type but she kind of felt like pulling hair right now. Now, at least she knew how cat fights started.

Brittany shrugged. "He goes to East Lima Dance Studio, you know?"

Tina practically growled at her. Mercedes made a low sound that sounded a lot like, "Draaaaamaa."

"Of course I know where he goes!" Tina said. "He's my boyfriend."

"I go to East Lima Dance Studio too," Brittany said, as if that explained everything. "Last year, before Regionals, we had sex after class. He wanted to lose his virginity and of course I was glad to help. He was so nice and cute and shy..."

"Are you gearin to get your ass beat or something?" Mercedes said, grabbing Tina by the shoulder and looking like Brittany like she came from another planet - which she very likely did.

"You can't be jealous!" Brittany said seriously. "Mike said that he..."

Mercedes cut her off, taking Tina aside. Tina didn't know where they were going but she let herself be dragged away, so that an uncharacteristically violent side of herself didn't come out kicking and screaming. "Calm down girl."

Tina groaned as she walked out of the cafeteria, keeping herself close to Mercedes. "You know, I'm more pissed that Mike didn't tell me than anything. It was pretty easy to believe that he was a...a virgin too. I can't believe he slept with the school slut." They both liked Brittany a lot but if she had any time to say something awful about a fellow glee club member, this was it.

"You gotta calm down times a billion and then ask him about it."

Tina blinked. That was good advice. She breathed deep, and tried to keep calm.

ii.  
"How come you never told me that you slept with Brittany!"

Okay, maybe that wasn't the calmest way to approach the issue and maybe it wasn't the best way to greet someone in the middle of a choir room filled with your fellow glee club members, but TIna was angry. Of course, she hadn't thought that people would hear her, but she was sort of yelling. She was losing her mind.

Puck whistled low and Mercedes rolled her eyes, shaking her head, saying "Tina no, girl." Kurt's mouth hung open like he had something to say and Santana gave Brittany a death glare. "Him too?" she asked. Mike looked mortified.

"Tina, can we talk about this...outside?" he asked, practically choking out the words.

She realized what she had done and turned around, storming out and expecting him to follow. Mike did, like a kicked puppy really.

"Baby, I...how did you find out about that?" he asked, shaking his head a little bit in disbelief.

"Let's see, because I was talking about our date and all these great romantic plans I had for it, and Brittany has no self-censor, especially when it's about her sex filled escapades." She hadn't cried finding out, but she felt a little but put on the spot, jealous and angry. Her eyes watered, just a little. "Mike I wanted to be the first. I wanted you to be my first and to be yours so much. It's not fair!"

Mike grabbed her by the arm. "Tina, what I did with Brittany was a pretty awful mistake," he said. "I was feeling restless and worried about Regionals, antsy and jea-"

She cut him off.

"Why her though? You could do so much better."

"She's a nice girl, a good friend and I didn't think I had a hope of losing my virginity any other way," he said dazed.

Tina opened her mouth to yell again, but of course Mr. Schuester walked up to them. "Hey come on guys, lets go," he said, ushering them back into the choir room, auditorium, clueless as ever. Tina gave Mike a death glare.

iii.

"As I was saying," Brittany said loudly to Santana and Mercedes, just as Tina, Mike and Mr. Schue entered. "Mike was really, really sad that Tina was dating Artie and wouldn't look at him that way - ever. He thought they were like, forever and ever. He even admitted that he only wanted to lose it to her the whole time. I was kind of a cheap replacement for what he could never have. That's sad isn't it? He's a sweet guy and a good friend and he totally loves Tina. And now she's with him! So it's a good happy ending."

Tina looked at Mike. Her heart melted, jealousy be damned.


End file.
